Stick Empire Fan Stories Wiki
Welcome to Stick Library, a collection of fan stories based on Stick Wars, Stick Wars 2, and Stick Empires. With the revival of this wiki, Bureaucrat Pax Orderia and Admin GAK16 have been working to make this wiki thrive again. This wiki took a sharp turn in 2014 with the decline of Simsim40, the old admin, but the wiki is now once again operational. Please refer to the page titled Decline and Revival for more information. If you're a budding author keen to share your writing abilities to the community, or simply a fan of Stick Empires who wants to spill out their creative ideas, head over to Project Story, a page which should provide all the guidelines for writing stories here. If you more so want to share your lore ideas with the community, feel free to contact Pax Orderia and SpodermanAlwaysCan if you want to integrate it into our "official" continuity timeline, or just create a page and unleash your creative fury to amaze us outside the bounds of any literary constrictions. For more information on Stick Empires, please check out the Stick Empires Wiki. For more information on the Stick War series as a whole, please check out the Stick War Wiki. Stick Empires is an online virtual world created by Jason Whitman, better known as his online persona Crazy Jay. Crazy Jay is the creator of the 3 games in the series, Stick War, Stick War 2: Order Empire, and Stick Empires. Stick Empires is the multiplayer PVP game in the series. There is also a spinoff game for mobile devices called Stick Wars: Legacy with teh same gameplay as Stick War (Stick War 1), but with new features such as the shop and skins. Stick War 3: Chaos Rising was announced in 2011, but was scrapped Stick Empires features the same gameplay style as Stick War 2. Stick Wars 2 follows the same story of Stick Wars 1, but has a different style of gameplay. NOTICE: Stick Empires / Stick Wars II: Order Empire / Stick War are not for children below the age of 7 based on blood, violence, and weapons. Bear in mind that as a result, the stories and articles on this wiki will have similarly violent themes. Major Notices will appear here: Update 19/04/13: Main Page Rework with new headers and No TOC completed. New Sections coming soon! Update 19/04/14: GAK16 has perfected the Alternate Image Tabs for Infoboxes here Update 19/03/31: Icestormshadow will now be overseeing to the Wiki Updates page. Please see there for new story creations and such. Eclipse of the Knights is the first story in Pax Orderia's "Great Northern Saga". It has 12 long chapters, with more coming in time. Sneak Peak: Chaos. Destruction. The grass stained red with blood. The statue shattered. He stood there, wielding a bloodied axe and shield, grinning at the devastation he had caused. In a futile attempt to escape, a fallen civilian attempted to crawl away. Steadily, he marched up to the civilian, axe reared to deliver the killing blow. But just as he was upon him, rather than use the blade of the axe, he smashed the base of the handle into his helpless victim, caving in the back of his skull. Blood trickled out as he used his axe handle to pummel the civilian's head into pulp. Soon, there was nothing. Nothing but a gruesome mess of blood, bone and brains. Vince woke from his nightmare, sweat dripping from his forehead. Cautiously, he stared around the tent. All four of his fellow Great Knights lay asleep in their hastily assembled bunks, all unusually silent. Creak. Vince fixed his gaze upon the shadows of the trees swaying in the moonlight on the thin, flaxen tent exterior. Two figures emerged, their footsteps as quiet as those of a hunter stalking its prey, and headed towards the entrance. He felt the temptation to leap out of his bunk to grab his sword and axe, but felt utterly paralysed. His heart began to pound as the figures engorged in size until they reached the tent’s entrance. This changes every Month. * Firen De'shligny is a main character from A War For Balance and The New Empires Saga. She fought in The Battle of the Caves of Empires, The Battle of The New Empire Mountains, and The Battle of The New Empires (later) more...'' * '''Umbra Orthfethio is a Great Knight who was a part of the Northern Expedition that went north. He has a dark grey wolf named Shadow that seems to be around at all times.'' 'more'...'' This changes every week. Should we standardize the "Story Name - Characters and Locations" format to avoid links in a story? Yes No Meh (No Opinion) Check out the Previous Featured Polls.'http://stick-empire-fan-stories.wikia.com/wiki/Samson'''' Bureaucrats Pax Orderia is an active bureaucrat on this wiki and co-revivor with GAK16. He is usually busier than admins and moderators, but still feel free to message him as he accepts messages. GAK16 is the other official bureaucrat. He is now back on the wiki, and working to get back on Discord. Check his stories for updates soon! Administrators SpodermanAlwaysCan has recently been promoted to an admin due to activity. He is currently one of the most active staff members, though he will not be on often during the weekdays. Moderators There are no current active moderators. All higher statuses automatically have moderator privileges Chat and Discussions Moderators Icestormshadow is an active discussions and chat moderator on this wiki. He is not too busy, so feel free to reach out to him! TheGrayStickman is the most active discussions and chat moderator on this wiki. He is usually online, so contact him if you need assistance! Firehammer2004 is a retired chat moderator as he has left the wiki due to lack of inspiration for his stories, such as The Arcane Uprising. Founder Our wiki's founder is Simsim40, but he is currently inactive, useless, and unneeded for the moment. Category:Browse